Lamps Make Good Matchmakers
by lafahew
Summary: Implied Asahi/Yuu AU It's 3am and the fire alarm in Nishinoya's apartment complex goes off and a stranger lends him their jacket while they wait on the side walk. . Based off a tumblr prompt.


He rolled over, covering his head with the pillow to try and block out that most annoying beeping sound. He groaned in anguish and pushed it harder.

The pillow was useless against the godforsaken sound, it was too loud. With another grunt of frustration, Noya sat up glared at the entire room around him. So far there was no sign of whatever was making the noise.

He got up, goose bumps prickling his skin due to the chill hanging in the air. Trudging through the mess of his room he walked into the kitchen, and looked around to see if he could find the source.

A scowl broke across his face, and he tore open the door to yell at whoever was the cause of him waking up at 3 in the morning. He opened his mouth to yell a few cusses and a good old "shut up", when his eyes caught on the blinking fire alarm.

"Oh.." He said softly, staring wide-eyed at the machine. "OH FUCK!"

He turned back into his apartment, grabbing his phone and keys, throwing on some old shoes before sprinting out of his room.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he muttered, skipping down the stairs two at a time. When he finally made it to the first floor he rushed past the empty lobby and burst through the little door that let them outside.

Panting softly, he looked around to see his neighbors crowded on the sidewalk, talking in hushed voices. He looked back up at the building, and saw a small stream of smoke pouring out of one of the apartments on the top floor. God, he was really hoping that the fire didn't spread to his room.

He whipped out his phone, taking a quick snapshot of the offense, before adding it to a text message.

**To: Ryuu**

[**text**]: _so the fire alarm just went off…_

_image file_

Nishinoya put his phone away, knowing full well that Tanaka wouldn't be up anytime soon.

He glanced around, noticing some cute, tall guy with a beard looking like he was about to burst out in tears at any moment. Noya mentally chided himself on calling a total stranger cute, and slowly the adrenaline of thinking that he could die at any second wore off to leave him exhausted.

"Damn," he hissed, the cold finally catching up to him. Stupid him for running out of his apartment in shorts and a t-shirt when it was 42 degrees out. He glanced around, silently cursing all the people who were bundled up for the weather.

He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself just a little bit, and started bouncing back and forth between feet.

Just then, the fire truck turned the corner and started speeding down the street towards them. He winced a little at the shrill whine that came from it, but really he was just glad that they were here to control the fire.

He shivered again, making a mental note of how fucking cold it was.

"Y-you can borrow my jacket if you want…" Noya turned around at the sound of that unfamiliar (but rather attractive) voice. Behind him stood the tall guy from earlier, the one who was about to cry, but now he was holding out his hoodie.

"You sure?" Noya asked, hoping the cold would hide his pink cheeks. The guy nodded his head, and Noya took the jacket and put it on. "Thanks!"

They stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, before Noya realized that he didn't know the other guy's name.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, by the way." He grinned and held out his hand, which the stranger hesitantly took.

"Azumane Asahi.." The newly named man said, giving Noya's hand a firm shake before putting it back into his pocket.

The jacket was swallowing Nishinoya whole, it hung down to about his mid-thigh and the sleeves were so long he had to try really hard to get his hands out. Then he noticed that Asahi was just wearing a rather thin looking long-sleeved shirt, and he felt a little guilty.

"You know, if you want to take your jacket back you can," Noya offered as he began to take his arms out of the sleeves.

"No, no, no, no!" Asahi said, quickly leaning over to stop Yuu from taking it all off. "It's fine, I'm not cold and this is the least I could do seeing how this whole thing is my fault anyways…"

"Your fault?" Noya asked, his gold eyes wide with curiosity. Asahi let out an awkward chuckled, his hand instinctively started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea… My lamp fell over in my living room and broke, which caught the curtains on fire." Noya had to bite back a laugh, Asahi looked so embarrassed and he was too adorable like that.

Noya shook his head to clear his head of those thoughts, that was weird to think that of a total stranger.

"Oh, that's kinda ironic," Yuu chuckled and watched as the firemen stormed into the apartment complex. He glanced around, noticing the glares that were being sent their way.

He let out a low growl, realizing that they had probably heard Asahi's confession. So he sent the glare straight back at them.

"Y-you look mad," Asahi mumbled, fiddling with a strand of hair that fell out of his bun. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start the fire, really! But I understand why you would hate me." The tall man did a frantic bow, finally level with Nishinoya's height.

This time Noya did not control himself and let out a loud laugh, doubling over as he caught sight of Asahi's surprised face. It took him a few moments, but he was finally able to calm down after a few moments.

"Why would I hate you for that? It was an accident, nothing seriously evil." Yuu patted him on the arm, frowning sharply when he flinched away from the touch. "Dude, seriously, it's fine! Don't sweat it!"

Asahi relaxed slightly under Nishinoya's hand, not much, but enough so that Noya took away his hand. A moment later, both of their hands were in their respective pockets, and a fireman approached them and held out blankets.

"Here," the man said, and the two boys gladly took the warm cloth and wrapped it around themselves. "So which of you boys started the fire?" The guy asked.

"Wh-what?" Asahi sputtered, making it totally obvious that it was him.

"Sorry, sorry! I just saw the way that your neighbors were looking at you and just assumed…."

Yuu took a moment to look at this guy closer. He was tall, everyone was tall to Noya but he was actually tall, and his eyes seemed to pierce into his entire being. His hair was swooped over his face and spiked in the back, it looked cool so he had to respect him.

"No.. You're right." Asahi piped up, his face flushed from both the cold and from his embarrassment. "It was me.." His head hung low on his broad chest, and something tugged painfully in Nishinoya's chest.

Both of them were insanely surprised when the man started to laugh instead of yelling at them, which is what they were expecting.

"Y-y-you can at least try and defend yourself!" The man was finally able to choke out in the midst of his laughing fit.

"Kuroo." The new voice from startled all three of them, and Noya looked around to find some guy with part of his hair bleached and the roots growing in a dark brown standing behind him.

"Ah! Kenma!" The apparent Kuroo straightened up, looking over Noya at his fellow firefighter. "Look, I found the guy who started the fire!" He made a big deal of pointing at Asahi, whose face was so red he looked like he was about ready to combust.

For a moment, Yuu could have sworn he saw some sort of pity flash through the pudding head's eyes, but that was quickly replaced with a sharp glare aimed at the Kuroo dude.

"Let's go, we finished putting out the fire and we need to submit our report to the police." Without another word he walked away, snagging Kuroo as he went past. "Sorry," the guy whispered as he passed Asahi, and they exchanged some sort of knowing nod.

That was cool, Noya thought to himself, giving a little wave goodbye to the pair.

"So now what?" He asked, a few minutes later.

Asahi just shrugged in response, looking kinda nervous.

"I guess I'll have to talk to the police and tell them it wasn't my fault…." Asahi said to himself. "And I'll have to find a place to stay…" He grimaced at that last part.

"What about your parents?" Nishinoya immediately regretted asking when a dark look passed over the other boy's face.

"No, I don't think they'll let me." Asahi hugged the blanket tightly around himself. "Hell, I know they won't."

Noya's mind was working a hundred miles a second.

"Well," he said slowly, trying to put his thoughts into words. "If you want, and it's totally cool if you don't want to, but you can stay with me if you want, I live alone so there's plenty of space."

When Noya finally looked up from the pavement he noticed the shocked look that he was getting from his possible-roommate.

"What?!" Noya asked feeling a bit offended because, although it might have been a split-second decision, it was a big one for him to make.

"How…. How old are you?" Something snapped inside of Yuu when he heard that, and it took him a few tries to slur put something that actually made sense.

"Dude, I'm fucking 22 years old!" He wailed, barely noticing the glares of the parents that were send his way while they covered the ears of his children. Asahi looked as startled as a deer stuck in front of the headlights.

"I'm so sorry!" Azumane started repeating over and over, even going far enough to bow to Noya. Yuu put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, which was pleasantly muscular and Noya liiiiiked.

"Asahi, dude, it's fine!" He slipped by calling Azumane by his first name, so of course adding the 'dude' totally made it all cool…. Right? "Anyway, how old are you?"

Asahi looked up from the ground, his big ass doe eyes making Noya's heart beat a little faster.

"I'm 25," he said uncertainly and Yuu felt relieved that he wasn't attracted to some 50 year old man.

"Then your 3 years older than me!" Noya smiled broadly, flashing a thumbs up.

"May I have your attention please?" The Kuroo man spoke into a megaphone from the other side of the street, his voice sound more robotic than before. "It is safe to go back into your building now, please call 9-1-1 if you think the building is unsafe in any way. Thank you for your cooperation."

They followed the crowd of people waddling along through the cold, almost making it to the door before the pudding head stopped Asahi.

"If you follow me, I can show you what items survived the fire and we'll help you submit your plea to the court," Kenma said, and Asahi threw a worried glance Noya's way, as if he was afraid Yuu would change his mind about him having a place to stay.

"Go on," Yuu said, making a shooing motion with his hands. "I'll clear a space for you, and my apartment number is 4L, so make sure you come to the right one!"

He walked away, waving a quick goodbye to the pair as he stepped inside the building. Noya froze, noticing that the sleeve was too long to be his own.

He looked down at what he was wearing and lo-and-behold there he was wearing Asahi's hoodie. A blush immediately rose to his face, Noya had completely forgotten that he had borrowed Azumane's jacket.

"That's super fucking embarrassing," he whined into the sleeve. Suddenly it hit him that Azumane Asahi was going to be sleeping in his apartment. Like, a room away from his own.

Nishinoya's breath caught in his throat.

'_How am I going to hide how hot I think he is if I'm living with him?!_'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Oh man, I've been working on this piece for AGES, I thought my poor phone would combust. I came up with this idea from an AU prompt that goes "It's 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk".**

**This is un-beta'd so please tell me if you see any grammatical errors or something doesn't make sense.**

**So yea, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
